


Linen Squares

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [131]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked for  Iron Man. Tony and Edwin Jarvis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linen Squares

If he was ever involved in time travel, Tony had kind of hoped to leap to the future, see what tomorrow might bring - he always made his best decisions when he could see the end game.

This? This was just cruel. At least the weird device hadn’t seen fit to bring forward Tony’s old man - he might have given in to childish urges made real by the suit, and punched the old bastard’s lights out. But this was, perhaps, even worse.

In the centre of the watching ring of the Avengers, the tall, thin man in an impeccable suit pulled out a pocket square. Tony remembered being small, and having his tears mopped up with just such a piece of pressed white linen. The mere sight was enough to evoke the sense memory of salt on his cheeks as a child’s heart broke over and over again. 

The man looked between them, the dark sleek suits of the SHIELD operatives, the brighter reds of the more visible suits, and he nodded. “My name is Edwin Jarvis,” he said, and Tony was glad the visor was down, that no-one could see his face. “If you would be so kind as to direct me to the nearest telephone, I wish to contact my employer and let him know of my situation.”

Tony stepped forward, faceplate firmly locked. “I’m afraid, Mr Jarvis,” he said, locking the joints of the suit to stop him reaching forward. “That that might be more difficult than any of us would wish.”


End file.
